


The Story Behind the Scars

by DNicole



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNicole/pseuds/DNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and the Boss take a much needed vacation to the past from the eccentricities of the ship and talk about their scars. Post SRIV</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story Behind the Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I don't tend to write much so sorry if my wording is a little awkward. This was originally done to fill a kmeme prompt but they decided to take it in a more fluffy direction.

"That one's new."

Kait had her shirt halfway over her head when Johnny spoke up from the other side of the room. She lowered her arms and glanced back at him with a confused look, pulling her hair over her shoulder and trying to look down at her back.

"The scar on your back, I never noticed it before." Johnny said, motioning to it with an elbow as he pulled is jacket on. She shrugged and dropped her shirt before leaning over to pull a different one out of the dresser. Kait pulled it down over her head, hiding the large scar along with the various small ones that littered her skin.

"I've had that one for a while, I got it in a fight with a Luchador." She explained, pulling a jacket on.

The two of them had decided to take a 'vacation' to the past to get away from the hectic life on the ship. Kait loved her crew but being stuck in such close quarters with all of them all of the time started to chew on her nerves. It was Johnny's idea, actually, to go on this trip. Boss had to admit that it was nice, she loved being able to wear normal clothes and not have to worry about Pierce and Shaundi trying to kill each other. That was Kieth and Ben's problem now.

"Luchador?" Johnny asked, grabbing his glasses off of the nightstand and putting them on.

"Yeah, one of the gangs we delt with in Steelport." She answered, bending over to dig some more stuff out of a pile of clothes on the ground. They had been in this hotel room for a week and Kait had already claimed the room as her own by throwing all of her things everywhere. "The Spanish wrestlers."

Johnny only grunted in reply to that, tossing one of her shirts out of the way to dig in the drawer of the end table. It landed on her back, causing her to snort and look over her shoulder at him again.

"Do you mind?"

"Huh? Oh-- Pfft, sorry, Boss."

Kait grinned at him and rolled her eyes, finally finding her gloves and picking them up. She stood back up, still feeling Johnny's eyes on her back. The gloves went on and she dug around in her pocket for a hairband to pull her hair up in.

"What about that one?" Johnny asked, walking up behind her and gently touching the scar on her thigh.

"Uhhh... I think that's when I dropped the ball on Loren." She said as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, "That thing had sharp edges and I was wearing shorts."

"A ball had sharp edges?" He asked, perking a brow at her with that dumb little smirk of his.

"Yes, very sharp edges." Kait replied, sticking her tongue out at him. She glanced down at his hand with a grin, casually reaching down to intertwine her fingers with his. He raised her hand up to give it a kiss, and she noticed a scar on his knuckle.

"Did you get that from punching a person, or a wall?" She teased, running a thumb over it.

"Shit, I don't remember." He answered, pursing his lips as he looked at it. "Probably from punching some asshole."

"Do you ever punch anyone who's not an asshole?" Kait asked, dropping his hand to go fish her phone out from under a different pile of clothes.

"I punched you once."

"Yeah, but I'm an asshole so it doesn't count." She answered, laughing a little as she pulled the phone out and checked the screen. No missed calls, which means nobody back on the ship has killed anyone yet.

"Well, yeah I guess you're right." Johnny chuckled, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms.

"I got a scar from that punch too." She said, turning and casually walking over to him. He frowned, his brows knitting together.

"Really?" Johnny asked, a hand coming up to hook a finger under her chin and study her face.

"Yeah, right there on my forehead." Kait replied, pointing to a thin, white scar on the side of her forehead.

"Damn." He mumbled, and she shrugged.

"I deserved it, I was being a bitch." She said, smiling and standing on her tip toes for a moment to give him a short kiss. "What about you? I know you've got a bunch of scars, remember where you got any of them?"

"A few."

Kait crept her hands up Johnny's side and pushed his jacket off of his shoulders, "Show me."

Johnny snickered, rolling his eyes behind his glasses and letting the jacket hit the ground. He started unbuttoning his shirt as Kait made her way to the bed, sitting on the edge and crossing her legs underneath her. Johnny hung his shirt on the edge of the dresser and walked over to the bed, sitting next to Kait. She scooted over and wiggled up behind his back, tracing her fingers over the various scars both new and old. He shivered, and it made her snort.

"What's the story behind this one?" She asked as she touched one on his shoulder blade. He was quiet for a few moments, probably trying to remember.

"I think I got it from some grenade shrapnel, remember when we were in that big gun fight with the Brotherhood?" He finally said, glancing over his shoulder at her. She nodded.

There were quite a few gunshot scars, she even had a collection of them. She didn't need to hear the story behind them. Kait knew what it was, he had been shot. Plain and simple. It was the odd ones that she was curious about. The ones that had a story buried underneath the marred skin.

"That one's from a Ronin." He said before Kait even asked about the one her hand had paused over. Her hand kept going, she remembered that one plenty clear enough. Kait had been there when he got it. The lower she got the less scars he had, though there was one that she came across and was really interested by.

"You have a scar above your ass." She said, the laughter barely contained in her voice. He scoffed and shrugged, looking back at her over his shoulder.

"Yeah? Don't act like you don't have that scar right next to your--"

"Okay, okay. I won't bring up the ass scar."

"That's my girl." Johnny snickered, leaning forward and resting his elbows against his knees and letting his head hang. Kait stuck her tongue out at him, even though he couldn’t see. Once her hands had reached the waistband of his pants she snuck them around his sides to lock her fingers together in front of him. She scooted closer, her chest leaning against his back and her chin resting on his shoulder. They were silent for a minute, enjoying the quiet comfort of each other.

“You wanna see that scar right next to my--”

“Classy, Kait.”

“I ooze class.” She answered, grinning as he peered over at her. He tried hard not to smile, but with the way she gave him that shit-eating grin he couldn’t help but smirk. “I’ll ooze something else if you--”

“Shut up, we were having a moment.” Johnny teased, chuckling as Kait rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

“Moment shmoment.” She huffed, scooting away from his back and peeling her jacket off. Now that it seemed like they weren’t going to be going anywhere, might as well get comfortable. Johnny turned to watch as she tossed the jacket off to the side, leaning over the side of the bed to make sure it didn’t wrinkle on the floor. As she leaned over, he noticed another scar.

“Shit, you’re one to talk. You’ve got an ass scar too.” He laughed, full and loud. Kait looked over her shoulder at him and furrowed her brows, reaching down to pull the back of her tank top down.

“It’s not an ass scar! It’s on my lower back.” She said indignantly, giving a snooty huff as she sat back up.

“Bullshit, I could barely see it over your waistband. How did you even get that?” He asked, turning the rest of the way around and facing her.

“Fuck if I remember.” She mumbled, leaning back and propping herself up on her hands as she crossed her legs, “What’s that one on your chest?”

“I have a lot of scars on my chest, Boss.”

“Smartass. The one on your pec-- No, the other one. Yeah, that scar.” She said when he finally pointed to the right one, a dumb grin on her face. She could tell he was rolling his eyes behind his glasses. Being Johnny’s best fucking friend for so long came with benefits.

“I got this one when we went after the Brotherhood.” He answered, and Kait’s face fell. She felt bad for not remembering, but she was kind of in a giant blood rage at the time.

“Oh.” Was all she said, frowning. Johnny just shrugged and leaned forward to playfully tug on her shirt.

“Your turn, show me what you got.” He said, smirking. Kait snorted, sitting back up to pull her shirt up over her head and exposing the (not so) smooth expanse of her chest and stomach. She was riddled with all sorts of scars, nearly as many as Johnny had. Kait was just a little better at not getting stabbed. He moved closer to her, reaching a hand out to run over a rather large scar that cut across her side above her hip.

“Zin laser caught me.” She said, watching as his fingers traced over it, the rough pads catching on the puckered flesh. It made her shiver, and he chuckled. “Kinda gnarly lookin’, huh?”

“Kinda, suits you though.” Johnny replied, looking up at her over the rim of his glasses with a grin.

“Flatterer.” She stuck her tongue out with a grin, wiggling closer to him and turning to lay her head down in his lap, “At least we’re even in scars.”

“Hell no we aren’t, I’ve got more than you.” Johnny scoffed, “I’m like a fuckin’ tank.”

“I have my fair share! I’m a tank too!” Kait said with a huff, frowning petulantly.

“Yeah, a tank made out of silly putty with fuckin’ rocket boosters attached.” He replied with a grin.

“Flubber with an AK47.” She shot back, giggling. That made the both of them laugh, Kait’s giggles shrill sounding like a peal of bells, and Johnny’s lower but louder.

“You’re a fuckin’ dork, Kait.” He said once their laughter died down, still grinning.

“Oh don’t act like you aren’t.” She answered, blowing a raspberry at him.


End file.
